thomas_e_seus_amigosfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Percy
A Greve |última_aparição=Thomas e Seus Amigos |criador_(é)=Rev. W. Awdry |dublagem_de_uk=Keith Wickham Nigel Pilkington Christopher Ragland |dublagem_de_us=Martin Sherman Christopher Ragland |dublagem_de_br=Bruno Marçal |dublagem_de_uk/us= |outros_atores_de_dublagem=Linda Ballantyne Michael Angelis |nome=Percy |apelidos= |gênero=Masculino |país_de_origem=*Inglaterra *Ilha de Sodor |parente(s)= |afiliação=*Ferrovia Noroeste **Edward **Henry **Duck *Filial de Thomas **Thomas **Toby **Harold *Equipe de Vapor **Gordon **James **Emily **Nia **Rebecca *Jinty e Pug |base=Tanque de Selim Avonside |calibre= |tipo_de_potência=Vapor |veículo=Locomotiva |tipo=Locomotiva de tanque de sela |tipo_de_combustível=Carvão |configuração= |trem_acionamento= |rodas=4 |velocidade_máxima=35 mph |desenhista(s)=Avonside Engine Company |construtor(es)=Avonside Locomotive Works |ano_construído=Desconhecido |año_de_reconstrucción= |chegou_em_sodor=Entre 1925 e 1935 |visitou_sodor= |ano_sucateado= |número=NWR 6 |número_de_registro= |ferrovia=Ferrovia Noroeste |empresa= |proprietários(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} Percy é uma locomotiva de tanque verde que foi trazida para a Sodor para ajudar a administrar a ferrovia durante a grande greve das locomotivas. Ele é uma das locomotivas mais jovens e é bastante atrevido, muitas vezes procurando enganar ou provocar outras locomotivas, às vezes colocando-o em apuros. O trabalho preferido de Percy é entregar o correio e ele trabalha na Thomas Branch Line como uma locomotiva de mercadorias. Biografia Serie Ferrovia Percy foi provavelmente construído pela Avonside Engine Company por volta de 1900 e passou por uma reconstrução subseqüente no período antes de ser vendido em segunda mão para a North Western Railway por uma fábrica no continente. Dizem que ele foi encontrado para conter partes de Hunslet, entre outros, de acordo com os trabalhadores da Crovan's Gate. Quando Gordon, James e Henry entraram em greve em protesto contra o trabalho extra (já que Thomas saiu para administrar o ramal), o Fat Controller decidiu que a ferrovia precisava de outra locomotiva. Na oficina de locomotivas, o Fat Controller viu um tanque de sela verde e quando a locomotiva confirmou que ele estava disposto a trabalhar duro, o Fat Controller o comprou e o nomeou Percy. Trazendo-o de volta para Sodor, Percy foi acusado de executar o ramal enquanto Thomas dirigia a Linha Principal com Edward e foi autorizado a ficar depois que as grandes locomotivas se renderam e voltaram ao trabalho. No começo, Percy gostava de irritar as grandes locomotivas. Percy estava mais tarde esperando em Knapford, mas esqueceu de assobiar para o sinaleiro e, portanto, ficou surpreso quando Gordon veio correndo em sua direção com o expresso. Gordon conseguiu parar a tempo, mas Percy estava tão assustado, ele fugiu e acabou preso em um banco de areia. Ele foi resgatado por Gordon e assumiu o cargo de piloto da estação em Tidmouth. Percy ainda era uma locomotiva atrevida e muitas vezes gostava de fazer piadas com Gordon e James, mas um dia as outras locomotivas tiveram sua vingança quando Percy não conseguiu reconhecer um "sinal de apoio". Depois disso, Percy estava sujeito a bullying das grandes locomotivas até que Duck chegou e ajudou Percy a colocar as grandes locomotivas em seu lugar, embora Percy ainda recebesse uma reprimenda do Fat Controller por isso. Com a chegada de Duck, Percy foi enviado para Thomas Branch Line para ajudar a construir Knapford Harbour e permaneceu lá desde então como uma locomotiva de mercadorias. Ele conheceu um helicóptero branco autocentrado chamado Harold, que disse que as ferrovias eram "lentas e desatualizadas", então ele decidiu competir com ele, do qual ele venceu. Quando Percy teve que levar as crianças da Escola Dominical para casa, ele se deparou com um piquete inundado que varreu seu fogo. Felizmente, com uma pequena ajuda de Harold, que deixou cair suprimentos de bebidas quentes para sua tripulação e os passageiros, ele conseguiu levar as crianças para casa. Apesar de ser muito útil, Percy estava propenso a ter acidentes, às vezes por agir mal e outros por descuido. Ele era impertinente quando pediu aos caminhões que o empurravem para passar por um aviso de perigo, apenas para acabar na água até que ele pudesse ser retirado e levado para as obras por Henry. Quando uma carruagem a diesel chamada Daisy veio cuidar da Thomas Branch Line, ela sempre ficava deixando para trás a van de leite toda vez que Percy passava por ela. Cansado de tomar o leite para ela, Percy se ofereceu para levar os caminhões de Toby para ele enquanto ele tomava o leite. No entanto, os caminhões não estavam familiarizados com Percy e quando ele ordenou sobre eles, eles decidiram se vingar, empurrando-o para uma linha de caminhões de pedra. Thomas e Seus Amigos Um inverno, o frio estava severamente chegando a Percy, então ele tentou pensar em coisas quentes. Como resultado, seu dia de trabalho levou a Percy obcecada por lenços e vendo todos ao seu redor usá-los. Henry comentou sobre a tolice de uma locomotiva querendo um lenço, mas Percy mordeu de volta com um comentário sobre o tamanho do funil de Henry. O frio não afetou a audácia de Percy no entanto, como ele planejava assustar os treinadores entrando em silêncio. No entanto, os carregadores também não o ouviram e Percy colidiu com seu carrinho de bagagem, terminando coberto de geléia com o chapéu do Controlador de Gordura no ferro-lâmpada de Percy e suas melhores calças enroladas no funil de Percy. James brincou que Percy encontrou um cachecol depois de tudo e correu para contar a Henry. Naquela noite, Thomas e um limpo Percy se prepararam para ir dormir felizes que o foguete concordou em chegar mais cedo no dia seguinte. Henry e Percy fazem as pazes e Henry garante a Percy que o tempo estará mais quente no dia seguinte. Em Aventura de Coragem, Thomas contou a Percy sobre algumas misteriosas pegadas que ele viu na China Clay Pits. Percy se convenceu de que eram pegadas de um monstro que estava vagando por Sodor. Continuando ansioso por alguns dias, ele causou muita confusão e atraso, tais como: erroneamente se referindo a Gator, a nova locomotiva como o monstro, deixando de entregar sua correspondência no prazo e fugindo antes que o Controlador Gordo terminasse de falar com ele. . Depois de conversar com seu novo amigo Gator, ele entendeu o que é ser corajoso e mais tarde usou essa coragem para salvar James de um enorme deslizamento de terra. Mais tarde ele descobriu que o monstro era realmente um dinossauro há muito, muito tempo, que agora se tornara um fóssil. Ele também entendeu que as pegadas de Thomas, também eram apenas fósseis deixados do dinossauro. Percy mais tarde disse adeus a Gator, que teve que retornar ao continente, mas os dois amigos estavam certos de que eles se encontrariam novamente algum dia. Na décima oitava temporada, Percy estava começando a sentir falta de Gator e tentou esquecê-lo trabalhando duro e não pensando nele. Quando ele teve que entregar caminhões cheios de esculturas preciosas e pinturas para uma exibição especial, ele não parou de ser acoplado e os Caminhões Incomodados foram rolando para a mina velha. Ele pensou em Gator e em seu conselho de como ser corajoso. Percy entra na mina e resgata os caminhões. Percy se reuniu com Gator no Natal. Na décima nona temporada, ele levaria o prefeito de Sodor ao Centro de Busca e Resgate para apresentar um novo alarme para celebrar seu milésimo resgate. Diesel ouviu Percy falando sobre isso no Docks e ele jogou um truque nele, enviando Percy para o Old Quarry, que resultou ele acabar em uma linha férrea mal inundada e depois Diesel tentou em vão para puxá-lo para fora da enchente, ele também também acabou ficando preso na água depois que danificou seu gerador. O resgate de Diesel e Percy marcou o primeiro resgate do Sodor Search and Rescue Center Crew. Ele já havia dado o trabalho de transportar as ovelhas do fazendeiro McColl para uma feira em Maithwaite, no entanto, ele estava atrasado entregando o correio naquela noite. Apressando-se para voltar no tempo, ele bateu sua carroça de gado em um flatbed e inconscientemente criou um buraco nela. Ele recolheu as ovelhas da Fazenda McColl, mas toda vez que ele impediu que algumas ovelhas escapassem. Quando chegou à feira, todas as ovelhas haviam escapado. Felizmente, Thomas, Annie e Clarabel chegaram pouco depois com as ovelhas, para alívio de Percy. Certa vez, ele viu alguns pintores em Knapford, falando sobre o Fat Controller "sair". Ele disse a Thomas e às outras locomotivas e eles chegaram à conclusão de que ele estava deixando Sodor por causa deles, então decidiram não criar confusão e adiar até que ele decidisse ficar. No final do dia, parecia que seu plano foi bem sucedido, embora Percy ainda tivesse suas dúvidas. Suas suspeitas foram aparentemente confirmadas quando ele viu os pintores limpando o escritório do Controlador de Gordura. Agora, acreditando que o Fat Controller estava sendo forçado a sair, as locomotivas decidiram entrar em greve até que ele pudesse ficar. Depois de muita confusão e demora, o Fat Controller explicou às locomotivas que ele estava se mudando para um escritório temporário enquanto o dele estava sendo redecorado. Com o mal-entendido esclarecido, Percy e as outras locomotivas trabalharam duro para colocar a ferrovia de volta no cronograma. Na vigésima temporada, ele teve o trabalho de levar o Correio de Natal a Vicarstown para Hiro levar para o continente e adiante para o Pólo Norte. Harold se ofereceu para ajudar, mas Percy recusou, determinado completar o trabalho por conta própria. Depois que ele deixou um saco de cartas atrás de Dryaw, Harold seguiu atrás dele, mas Percy, acreditando que ele estava zombando de sua velocidade novamente, se recusou a parar e caiu em um monte de neve em um túnel. Preso, ele relutantemente concordou em deixar Harold entregar o correio. No dia seguinte, ele ouviu de Toby que Harold não havia retornado a Sodor naquela noite, então correu para o continente para encontrá-lo. Ele encontrou-o preso em um campo e sem combustível. Não querendo que Harold passasse o Natal encalhado e sozinho, ele pegou o combustível e os dois voltaram para Sodor. Mais tarde, Percy estava tomando o trem de correio à noite, quando ele se deparou com a ponte Watermill e ouviu um gemido que lhe deu um susto. Percy mais tarde contou a Thomas e Toby sobre isso e lembrou-se da história dos Três Billy Goats Gruff, ele pensou que era um troll que vive debaixo da ponte. As três locomotivas relutantemente cruzaram a ponte e descobriram que era apenas uma vaca perdida. Ele também era a única locomotiva a ser legal com Hugo, que estava sendo evitado como os outros, apesar de ter vindo substituí-los. Ele então veria um Zeppelin no céu e questionaria como Hugo poderia estar tanto no céu quanto nos trilhos. Na Grande Corrida, Percy tomou o lugar de Thomas na competição de manobras do Great Railway Show depois que Thomas sofreu um acidente e foi deixado em Sodor. No entanto, Thomas conseguiu chegar ao continente depois de tudo e Percy abandonou a competição para que seu melhor amigo pudesse competir e porque ele não queria competir em primeiro lugar. Na vigésima primeira temporada, Percy ficou confuso por causa do novo P.A. sistema que não estava funcionando corretamente. Por causa disso, ele acabou levando uma entrega de porcos para Lord Callan no Castelo de Callan. Ele também foi dito por Dowager Hatt para puxar Gordon's Express em vez de Gordon fazê-lo, mas porque ele não era forte o suficiente para puxá-lo, ele ficou preso em Gordon's Hill e acabou gravemente atrasado. Na vigésima segunda temporada, quando Merlin chegou a Sodor pela primeira vez, ele acha que todo mundo falava que Merlin é uma locomotiva invisível e por isso não o viu. Ele olhou em todos os lugares para procurar a locomotiva invisível até quando ouviu o apito da locomotiva invisível, que era o verdadeiro Merlin e correu para contar a Thomas, mas a locomotiva invisível que se descobriu foi Trevor. Thoma e a Ferrovia Magica No filme, Percy ouviu o Sr. Conductor falando enquanto dormia. Mais tarde, ele chegou a Knapford com o seu Mail Train, contou a Thomas sobre o Sr. Conductor e concluiu que ele viajava em Sodor para a ferrovia mágica. Thomas contou a Percy sobre o caminhão desaparecido e percebeu que os amortecedores levavam à ferrovia mágica e disse a Percy para proteger os amortecedores para que fossem uma valente locomotiva. Algum tempo depois, Percy encontrou Splatter e Dodge nos buffers mágicos e correu para avisar Thomas, dizendo-lhe para trazer Lily de volta a Muffle Mountain antes que Diesel 10 destruísse a ferrovia mágica. Percy foi visto pela última vez puxando um trem de mercadorias durante uma cena da perseguição entre Lady, Thomas e Diesel 10 quando as três locomotivas passaram pela ponte de Bulgy. Personalidade Percy é uma locomotiva bastante atrevida, mas gentil, que normalmente se comporta bem, exceto quando ele está se metendo em percalços por estar mais ansioso. Ele adora provocar os outros, especialmente as grandes locomotivas, como Gordon e James, mas é sempre trazido à Terra no devido tempo por qualquer um que lhe dê a moral para aprender, especialmente o Fat Controller. Às vezes, ele também pode ser um pouco tímido. Como a série de televisão progrediu, Percy foi emburrecido para ensinar aos telespectadores palavras difíceis: ele diria "frito", enquanto qualquer outra pessoa diria "digna", "demonstração" em "estação-dimer", "estrada de ferro". inspetor "em" inspeções ferroviárias ", etc. Percy é incrivelmente propenso a acidentes e tem muitos acidentes, às vezes devido a sua própria tolice ou seus truques por trás. Ele detém o registro duvidoso de mais acidentes em uma temporada - cinco; Tudo isso aconteceu na segunda temporada - colidindo com alguns amortecedores, caindo no mar, sendo empurrado para dentro de uma van de freio, colidindo com um carrinho e sendo atingido por um caixote de melaço caindo. Até agora, seu acidente mais tolo ainda foi na sexta temporada, quando ele escorregou em trilhos oleosos e colidiu com a fábrica de chocolate e saiu coberto de chocolate. Apesar disso, ele sempre tenta fazer o melhor possível, aprende com seus erros e realiza seus trabalhos, uma lealdade que Sir Topham Hatt o elogiou em muitas ocasiões. Embora sua amizade tenha sido turbulenta às vezes, Thomas é geralmente retratado como o melhor amigo de Percy e também é amigo de Toby. Enquanto ele tem uma pequena rivalidade com Harold, decorrente de sua raça, eles estão sempre dispostos a ajudar uns aos outros quando estão em apuros. Percy também pode ser visto como um alvo fácil de provocar pelas grandes locomotivas, especialmente sempre que ele tem um acidente ou quando ele tem medo de alguma coisa. Ele também guardou rancor deles por tê-lo enganado, interpretando erroneamente um sinal, mas silenciou isso com alguma ajuda de Duck. Isso mostra que, quando o absurdo for longe demais, Percy não vai tolerar isso e procurar ajuda para resolver o problema definitivamente, mesmo que ele enfrente uma reprimenda de Sir Topham Hatt por isso. Detalhes Tecnicos Base Percy é um tanque de sela de 0-4-0 que acredita-se ter sido originalmente construído pela Avonside Engine Company de Bristol, mas antes de ser comprado em segunda ou terceira mão por Sir Topham Hatt ele adquiriu componentes da Hunslet de Leeds e outros construtores. Uma locomotiva semelhante à que Percy se assemelha, No. 1340 Trojan, é preservada no Centro Ferroviário de Didcot. No Livro da Biblioteca de Histórias chamado The Fat Controller, uma locomotiva de tanques marrom vista na oficina lembrava vagamente Percy, então é provável que a locomotiva também seja baseada nesse design. F01A03E4-0172-42CA-8DCD-2C049EEA63BF.jpeg|Base de Percy Libre Percy é pintado em NWR maçã verde com forro vermelho e amarelo. Seu número é pintado nas laterais de sua cabine em amarelo com forro vermelho e o forro em torno das janelas da cabine é amarelo. Na Série Railway, ele carrega duas placas de construtor nas laterais de sua cabine. Aperencias Thomas e Seus Amigos *'Temporada 22' - Para Todo o Sempre, Confusão Sem Atraso, Trombinha (camafeu; fantasia), O Que A Rebecca Faz, Uma Locomotiva de Muitas Cores (fantasia), A Escola do Duck (camafeu), Ver Para Crer, Samson e os Fogos de Artifício (camafeu), O Arca Animal do Thomas e A Rosie é Vermelha *'Temporada 23' - Liberte as Estradas, O Mal dos Vagões, Gordon Obtém os Risos (camafeu), Apavorado Percy, Gostaria que Estivesse Aqui e Fora do Site (não fala) Especiais *'2018' - Um Grande Mundo de Aventuras Atores de Dublagem *Bruno Marçal (Brasil; O Herói dos Trilhos em diante) *Michael Angelis (Thomas e a Ferrovia Magica; impressões originais apenas) *Linda Ballantyne (Thomas e a Ferrovia Magica) *Keith Wickham (UK; O Herói dos Trilhos - A Lenda do Tesouro Perdido, excluindo a décima nona temporada) *Nigel Pilkington (UK; décima nona temporada em diante, excluindo A Lenda do Tesouro Perdido) *Martin Sherman (US; O Herói dos Trilhos - décima oitava temporada) *Christopher Ragland (US; décima nona temporada em diante, UK voz cantando; A Grande Corrida) Trivialidades *Uma das modelos de Percy está atualmente em exibição no Japão no Hara Model Railway Museum (anteriormente exposto na Nitrogen Studios), juntamente com seu modelo em grande escala usado para a série spin-off, The Pack (anteriormente em exibição na Thomas Town) . Uma das máscaras originais de Percy também está em posse do usuário do Twitter ThomasTankMerch. *Percy é a única locomotiva que é conhecida por ter sido nomeada pelo Fat Controller. *Na narração francesa das primeiras sete temporadas, Percy é chamado de "Pierre". *Na narração grega das primeiras sete temporadas, Percy é chamado de "Jerry". A partir da décima terceira temporada, Percy foi referido com seu nome original. *De acordo com Abi Grant em seu site, Percy é seu personagem favorito. *Britt Allcroft afirmou que ele também era seu favorito (devido a ele ser verde e atrevido). *Ele também é o personagem favorito de Mark Moraghan, ao lado de Cranky. *Percy é o primeiro personagem que não Thomas a ser o protagonista em um especial, com o especial Dia dos Trens a Diesel, que ele faria mais tarde em Aventura de Coragem. *Em Thomas e os Rumores, diz-se que Percy tem um ramal, embora o ramal de Thomas possa ser o que foi referido. *Percy apareceu na capa do single de 1986 junto com Rheneas of Oh L'amour, uma canção da dupla inglesa Erasure. *Percy passou por várias mudanças estéticas na série de televisão: **Temporada 2 (apenas): ***Seu pistão do lado esquerdo estava solto e tremia violentamente quando se movia. ***Seu ferro da lâmpada do centro estava fortemente colado. **Temporada 3: ***Seu assobio mudou de forma (agora mais parecido com o de Gordon ou Henry). ***Mais tarde na temporada, seu som de assobio seria dele mesmo, mas em um passo mais baixo. ***Suas duas caixas de areia da frente foram viradas ao redor. **Temporada 4: ***Seu som de assobio mudou de volta ao tom original. ***Sua caixa de fumaça foi levantada. ***Em alguns episódios no final da temporada, uma das duas seções pretas que se estende de debaixo de sua caixa de fumaça até o final do footplate está faltando. **Thomas e a ferrovia mágica: ***Ele ganhou uma lâmpada permanente. ***Ele ganhou uma posição debaixo de sua caixa de fumaça. ***O forro de seus pistões foi movido ligeiramente para dentro. ***Suas sobrancelhas mudam de forma. **Temporada 6: ***Seu táxi estava apagado (exceto por tiros de táxi filmados em um modelo maior). **Jack e a Sodor Construction Company (apenas em grande escala): ***As escadas de degraus em seu estribo são pintadas de vermelho. ***Seu apito é mais alto que seu táxi. ***Sua cúpula é pintada de verde. **A Grande Descoberta: ***A cúpula de seu modelo em grande escala é pintada de ouro. **Temporada 12: ***Os degraus de seu modelo em grande escala foram pintados de verde. **Herói dos Trilhos: ***Seu táxi ficou aberto novamente ***Os contrapesos em suas rodas desapareceram. **Temporada 19: ***Suas hastes laterais tornam-se prateadas. Categoria:Personagens